Love Surpasses Death
by Galatic Pen
Summary: Both are stuck in between a rock and a hard spot. Surrounded by men and women alike, all armed with guns. Jo and Meg try fight their way out, but end up both unarmed. Will the two get out alive? Or will they die in battle?


**Love Surpasses Death**

Yes, sadly I'm back and yes with another story. Yet again it the Burst Angel group, minus little Amy. This story contains character death, violence, and swear words. IF you are not old enough, or are someone with a soft stomach…find something else to absorb with your eyes.

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT own Burst Angel, nor the girls. I'm only using them for our entertainment.

* * *

This had to be a big joke!? It had to be a prank made by Shinigami-sama himself. The Angel of Hell shouldn't be cornered; she can't be cornered. Yet here they where, surrounded by five hundred men, all armed. They weren't however, the Angel's guns broken at her feet, her partner's own weapon within the horde of men.

"What are we gonna do?" her partner whimpered form behind her.

"I…I don't know." She said back her voice sounding strained and worried.

"Jo, I'm scared." She cried.

"I know, Meg. I'll get you out of here, I promise." Jo spoke.

"What are you gonna do, Angel of Hell? We want your head, so hand it over!" A gravelly voice echoed from within the horde.

"Jo…" Meg whispered.

"I know, hold on."

"Yeah, give up already you have no chance against us! Hand over yourself and that fine piece of a girl there, too!" Another yelled.

"Never! I'll stand until I die, I'll never hand over Meg to you, you bastards! Put down your guns, unless you want a dent in your skulls!" Jo bellowed her voice carrying over the crowd of assassins.

It was silent at first, until they all busted out laughing. They all smashed their guns against the ground in an unnerving rhythm. Five men emerged from within the mass. Each with Fort-17's in their hands, and Ak-101"s around their shoulders. Fresh ammo hung off their necks.

"We're ready! But are you?" The woman in the middle cackled.

"Always." Jo sneered.

With a halfhearted laugh, she hefted up her Ak-101 in her hands. Cocking back the gun, taking off the safety; she levels it with Jo's head.

This has to be fake?! This couldn't be happening?! It's not real! BANG, the shot was fired! Jo waited for the life taking impact…but felt nothing? She opened her eyes, only to take in a horrify scene.

Meg had taken the hit. She lied before Jo; riddled with bullets, wounded and dying. The red eyed teen glared at the woman who killed Meg.

"YOU"LL PAY! You'll wish you never SET a DAMN foot in Tokyo!" Jo roared running towards the killer.

In five seconds flat, her neck was snapped, body full of lead, and spine broken. Jo stood above the mess with the Fort-17 in hand. Her tattoo a flame in the darkening day. She glowers at her opponents, anger burning in her eyes like a thousand personal Suns. The gun felt like a weight in her hand. She scanned the flank of men, waiting for anyone to make a move.

"You done?! Or do you want more, you sick bast-" Jo howls only to until something catches her attention.

"….J-Jo.."

It was Meg.

Jo drops to her knees before the younger girl. Blood stained her shirt, and pooled around her. Bullet wounds were found in her shoulders, hip, and directly in her stomach. Her breathing was raged and broken.

"Meg…no." Jo whimpers.

"Jo…I'm dying..! I'm afraid, I don't want to go yet." Meg cried.

"It's okay, Meg. I won't leave your side. I vow not to let you go alone. I love you too much, to stay on this earth alone without you." Jo tried to soothe the crying younger girl.

"I love you too, Jo. Please…don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you." Jo takes the girl's hand and pressed it to her chest.

A wave of pain rocked through Meg, as she convoluted in on herself; trying to roll up in a ball. Jo laid her in her arms, holding Meg close as tears ran down her blood stained cheeks.

"I hurt, Jo. There's so much pain."

"Shhh-hh…Meg. It's gonna be okay, everything's alright." Jo cries softly.

"Hay y'all done with your stupid water-" The man didn't even get a chance to finish before a bullet went through his heart.

Jo put done the gun, and returned her focus on Meg. Her breathing was worse, the wounds bleeding profoundly, her skin losing its color. Meg's eyes locked onto Jo's, they looked glazed over; like freshly shattered glass, they seemed more sunken in than before.

"Jo…please…take me out of my misery." Meg spoke quietly.

Jo understood what Meg wanted, but she wished she didn't. She looked down at the gun, Meg's fingers skating over the warm steel. They met gazes again, both wavering with tears, and both wishing this wasn't happening. Meg's fingers clamped around the gun's muzzle, slowly pushing it towards Jo's thigh.

"Me-"

"Please, Jo, you've said you wanted to see me always happy. So why watch me die in pain?" Meg whimpers.

She swallowed hard; like a brick somehow found its way into Jo's throat. She looks down at the gun in Meg's grip, one pull is all it will take. Just one pull.

She takes the gun, fingers passing by Meg's. She pulls the safety off slowly, and presses it to Meg's chest. Without breaking their eye contact, Jo leans down to kiss Meg.

And pulls the trigger.

Soundless screams of pain and agony rip through Jo's throat, as Meg lies lifeless in her arms. She holds her head to her chest, cradling her body; as if she moved just right Meg would shatter. Her body shook with silent tears as she sat there, surrounded by men and women alike.

_'I can't do this anymore?! This is all a big, massive mistake, yeah?! All I have to do is pull this trigger, and I'll wake up on the trailer's couch with Meg beside me. Amy running around the room, with Sei sipping on her morning coffee.' _ Jo thought.

With no hesitation, she picks up the gun, rolls the barrel and cocks it back. With one last tear and breath, she puts it to her temple.

"I'll see you soon, Meg. And there I'll never leave your side." She whispers her voice barely there.

She closes her eyes…

And pulls the trigger…

* * *

"Leo have you found them yet?" Sei asks the older man.

"No not yet, Sei. You?" The mechanic yells.

The black haired woman was too far ahead to hear. She was worried about the two girls. They, after all have been gone for more than three hours. A few more paces forwards, and Sei stumbled across something heart stopping. She knees down to pick up the object. By then Leo had caught up with her, she turned and handed the thing to him.

"Naw? This isn't what I think I is, is it? It's not _"Her"_ gun?" Leo questioned.

"I'm afraid so…"

Sei turned to look for anything else, but what her eyes landed on made her wish she didn't. A silent passed her lips, as Leo pulled her away from the scene. Sei cried into his shoulder, as he looked over the grim sight.

Only if they were faster….


End file.
